


because I love you

by ElRival



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRival/pseuds/ElRival
Summary: — Почему я?! Зачем ты оставил только меня? — кричал Саске в самое лицо Итачи, и его большие агатовые глаза блестели отчаянием, которое собиралось капельками слез в уголках. — Почему ты оставил меня, брат?
Kudos: 1





	because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Крохотная зарисовка, мысль о которой пришла первой после пробуждения)  
> Не планировала, что когда-либо буду писать по ним, но пути судьбы неисповедимы) 
> 
> Таймлайн: сцена может пристроиться где-нибудь в период воскрешения Итачи.

Саске собрал в кулак ткань на вороте брата и с рыком припечатал его к стене.

— Почему я?! Зачем ты оставил только меня? — кричал Саске в самое лицо Итачи, и его большие агатовые глаза блестели отчаянием, которое собиралось капельками слез в уголках. — Почему ты оставил меня, брат?

Последнюю фразу он выдохнул едва слышно, и хватка на одежде Итачи ослабла.

«Почему ты бросил меня?», — услышал в словах брата Итачи, и вдруг осознал совершенно ясно, что перед ним не участник Акацки, не мститель, а всего-навсего его младший братишка, который всю свою жизнь искал его, Итачи, и ждал его возвращения, чтобы спросить именно это.

Саске до сих пор был тем маленьким мальчиком, который хотел стать лучшим во всем, но только с той единственно правильной для него целью — чтобы его старший брат гордился им. Теперь Саске, кажется, забыл, что значит — остановиться, или же не хотел вспоминать, пока пальцы брата обидным тычком в лоб не останавливали его.

Сейчас же Итачи смотрел на него ровно, не останавливая ни словом, ни действием, потому как всю жизнь хотел, и всю же ее положил на то, чтобы младший брат научился жить без него, и научился принимать решения сам. Только сейчас Итачи понял, что, кажется, путь он избрал неверный, неправильный, и эта мысль била набатом в самое сердце, оседая на его дне горьким чувством вины. Кажется, все, в чем Саске действительно когда-либо нуждался — это плечо брата рядом, его безраздельное внимание, его поддержка и только его одобрение.

— Все, что я когда-либо делал, брат, лишь потому, что я люблю тебя, — открыто и просто проговорил Итачи, наконец не увиливая и не стараясь запутать, понимая, что всерьез напортачил с воспитательными методами, и надеясь лишь на то, что Саске когда-нибудь сможет его простить.

Саске вздрогнул от этих слов, как от удара, и враз все силы будто покинули его. Он разжал пальцы на вороте брата и сокрушенно свесил руки вдоль тела. Он жаждал услышать эти слова с самого детства, и даже после искоренения всего клана Учиха, эти слова были его единственным сокровенным желанием, в котором он не признавался даже самому себе.

Саске, наконец, отпустил себя и свою мнимую ненависть, прильнул к брату, зарываясь носом в его шею, и, изо всех сил, ему оставшихся, вдохнул родной запах — тот, которого так давно не слышал, и едва не сошел с ума. Горькие слезы потекли по его щекам, и он устроил голову на груди брата.

Итачи едва не дрожал от давно забытого ощущения, и осторожно притянул брата ладонями теснее к себе. Ткань мантии на груди была влажной насквозь от его слез и неприятно прилипала, но Итачи не пытался успокоить сдавленно рыдающего мальчишку, и наслаждался этим редким мгновением близости, которую отчаянно запрещал себе все эти годы.

Он с трепетом взъерошил темные волосы на затылке Саске и уткнулся носом в самую макушку, ощущая, как тот задержал дыхание — всего на миг, а потом цепко обвил руками талию старшего брата, и зарыдал, казалось, еще горше.

Итачи лишь тихо, хрипло рассмеялся, и прошептал:

— Глупый, глупый братик.


End file.
